


Design Project - Oumasai Week Day 2: Pregame/Postgame

by PersonifiedWeirdness



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, OumasaiTwitterWeek2k19, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), This is a headcannon of mine ok, its ouma not oma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonifiedWeirdness/pseuds/PersonifiedWeirdness
Summary: ever wondered why kokichi and saihara's uniforms are opposite themed?(Clarification: this is the Twitter version of the week, not Tumblr! Hope you enjoy!)





	Design Project - Oumasai Week Day 2: Pregame/Postgame

_To: ramencuphead@gmail.com_

_From: Team Danganronpa_

_Subject: Uniform_  


_“Shuichi Saihara,_

_As a part of the audition form, we request that you design your uniform. If you have no artistic talent, you can simply make a list of elements you want to have, and the Costume Department will take care of it. We hope to see you in the killing game!_

_-Team Danganronpa”_

 

“Saihara-kun!” called a voice behind the male’s back. Turning around, Saihara saw Ouma.

Giving a smile and letting him catch up, Saihara greeted, “Hey, Ouma-kun.” Ouma was probably one of the only people who Saihara didn’t mind hanging around. It’s not that he hates humanity, he just can’t stand them most of the time.

“Did you see the email Team Danganronpa sent?”

“Of course! First thing in the morning.”

“Hnnh, I’m so excited..! I can’t believe we can even design our uniform…” The excitement died down as Ouma looked to the side, “But I’m bad at this sort of thing… I’m bad at everything, really.”

Saihara sighed at that statement, “I thought you stopped with your self-loathing.”

“Sorry…”

Saihara shook his head, “No, it’s fine.” Glancing back at the shorter boy, he smiled and proposed an idea, “How about you come to my house and we do it together after school? It’ll be like some sort of art project.”

Looking up, there was a small sparkle in his eyes, “Yeah, that’s… better.”

“Okay then.”

 

-

 

“Welcome to my humble abode.”

Saihara’s sarcastic voice rang around the house. After school was done, they walked home to his empty house. Not that he was an orphan, it was just that his parents were out the country.

_And I decided to put that as my backstory… neglectful parents who’s always overseas._

Opening the door to his room, he gave a ghost smirk to himself,

_But enough about that. We have another aspect to make for our characters._

“So, Ouma-kun, you have any idea of what to give to yourself?” he turned to Ouma, “You wanted…”

“The Ultimate Leader of sorts…” Ouma finished, “I saw Fuyuhiko’s talent and I kinda admired how strongheaded he is… just like you with Kirigiri.”

“I see.”

As a fellow Danganronpa fan, the two could relate how they looked up to characters in the show; even if they end up being murderers. Other’s found it disturbing how fans can look up to a person who committed murder, but they didn’t care.

After grabbing some papers and pencils, the two sat on the bed. At first, it was silent from each other’s thoughts. But was broken by Saihara.

“I think I have an idea for both of us.” he muttered.

Tilting his head, Ouma asked, “And what is it?”

“How about,” he proposed, “We have opposite themes for each other’s costumes? I think it’ll be fun.”

“That could work… but how?”

“Like…” he trailed off before picking himself up, “You’re main color is white, while mines is black or something like that.”

Silence rang after that. Saihara feared that he might’ve said something wrong, despite there wasn’t anything wrong with his example. But he doesn’t have many people he talked to casually. Maybe sometimes with Akamatsu, venting about the things people did that ticked him off. Or with Shinguuji, talking about ways to die. But he didn’t consider them ‘friends’ and as close as he is with Ouma.

“Yeah. I like that idea.” Ouma finally said, snapping Saihara out of his thoughts, “… But why am I white?”

Confused with the question, the other quickly came up with an answer, “Because you’re an angel.”

Okay, well, not the answer he thought would come out of his mouth.

Red slowly colored Ouma’s face, and he quickly became flustered, “I, erm.. Thank you, but you’re… wrong.”

“Wrong? Well,” Saihara scoffed, “You’re lying.”

The cute blush increased, “Hrnh, whatever… Let’s just get this… this done with.”

“Sure.” Stretching out his body, Saihara groaned, “So, got any ideas?”

“Hmm,” Ouma hummed, pondering, “Well… I’ve always wanted a scarf or a bandana just for the style… If I actually wore it, it’d be too hot.”

“If it’s the same color as your top, it would be boring, wouldn’t it? So… how about a pattern? Like… checkers, maybe?”

Ouma opened his mouth, then paused. “… Yeah, that’d be pretty good… But what about you?”

“Well,” he gripped the rim of his hat, “I was hoping I can bring my hat with me.”

“… do you also want some sort of pattern on your uniform? I know there isn’t really opposites in patterns, but we can have a similarity.”

“Sure, why not. I’ll have… stripes, maybe.”

Silence once again. Perhaps the two were in thought, or perhaps they were too awkward to talk. But it was clear they both didn’t welcome it.

“…Saihara-kun?” Ouma finally called out silently.

“Hm?”

“Are…” _are you sure about getting in the killing game_ , “Are you sure we’re gonna survive?”

Ah yes. The whole reason Ouma decided to audition was because of the blue haired male. He’d promise that they’d get out alive together, that he’d do everything to protect him. And Ouma couldn’t help but feel safe under his protection.

“…” Hesitantly, Saihara responded, “Yes. Yes, Ouma-kun. I’ve already said this before, I’ll protect you. We can stick together throughout the killing game, and we’ll avoid any danger.”

“… Okay. But promise me one thing.”

“Of course.”

“You won’t become the blackened. Cause I… I don’t think I can stand seeing you get executed. I know how you’re fascinated on how you’d get executed, or how the Ultimate Detective would get executed, but… _please_.”

“…” No words were spoken. Ouma was worried that he’d decline the promise, but-

“Ouma-kun,” he felt two arms embracing him, ”I promise. Curiosity won’t convince me to leave you alone.”

“T… Thank you.”

Sighing and pulling back, Saihara smiled, “Well, we’ve gone off topic, huh? It’s almost time for you to go back home, so we better wrap this up.”

“R-Right..! Sorry.”

 

-

 

Two days has passed since the hang out, and things flowed as normal for the two. Other than the black and white and the checkers and stripes, other things they’ve thought about was the basic design. Saihara just went for a regular school uniform design, while Ouma went with a straitjacket design, saying ‘you’re like an obedient detective while I’m a criminal leader’.

In the middle of Math class, Ouma could feel his phone vibrate. Pulling it out and turning it on, he checked what notification went off whilst hiding it in the desk compartment.

He saw a text. A text from Saihara. Curious, he tapped on it,

_Shumai: Lmao I made this in class_

_Shumai: Not the best artist, sry_

_Shumai:[here lmao](https://i.ibb.co/m8zv6vJ/uniform.png)_


End file.
